kirarinrevolutionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ooki na Ai de Motenashite
Ooki na Ai de Motenashite (大きな愛でもてなして) is a song from Song Selection 1 (きらりん☆レボリューション　ソング・セレクション1) sung by °C-ute. The song is the anime's second ending, from episode 18 to episode 26. It was released on October 18, 2006. Track Listing 'Regular Edition' 'CD' #Koi Hanabi (恋花火) by Tsukishima Kirari #Love Dayo☆Darling (Loveだよ☆ダーリン) by Tsukishima Kirari #Ooki na Ai de Motenashite (大きな愛でもてなして) by °C-ute #Love x Mega (ラブ×メガ) by SHIPS #Koi Hanabi (恋花火) (Off Vocal) #Love Dayo☆Darling (Loveだよ☆ダーリン) (Off Vocal) #Ooki na Ai de Motenashite (大きな愛でもてなして) (Off Vocal) #Love x Mega (ラブ×メガ) (Off Vocal) 'DVD' #Koi☆Kana (Tsukishima Kirari x Kusumi Koharu Synchro Ver.) (恋☆カナ (月島きらりX久住小春 シンクロ Ver.)) #Koi Hanabi (Tsukishima Kirari x Kusumi Koharu Synchro Ver.) (恋花火 (月島きらりX久住小春 シンクロ Ver.)) Videos Single = |-| Ending = |-| Off Vocal = Lyrics Rōmaji= ooki na ai de motenashite ooki na ai de motenashite ooki na ai de motenashite ooki na ai de motenashite ooki na ai de motenashite sokontoko daiji na koto yo ooki na ai de motenashite wagamama denai no yo OHOHO watashi wakatta no samishigariya da to nakisou yo OH YEAH OH YEAH ichinichi no aida demo kokuhaku wo shitari KISU shitari OH YEAH OH YEAH ichinichi ga otona yori soutou koyui no desu soutou nagai no desu (sou mitai FU) ooki na ai de motenashite ooki na ai de motenashite ooki na ai de motenashite ooki na ai de motenashite ooki na ai de motenashite sokontoko kimama ja iya yo ooki na ai de motenashite goyukkuri nasatte ii wa minna shiranpuri tanin no koto da to chigau no yo Um/Na/Ok/Ha/Ar OH YEAH OH YEAH asu wa mata atarashii renai ga areba gyaku are OH YEAH OH YEAH otona yori socchoku ni takusan koi dekichau takusan koi dekichau (sou mitai FU) OH YEAH OH YEAH asu wa mata atarashii renai ga areba gyaku are OH YEAH OH YEAH otona yori socchoku ni takusan koi dekichau takusan koi dekichau (sou mitai FU) ooki na ai de motenashite ooki na ai de motenashite ooki na ai de motenashite ooki na ai de motenashite |-| Kanji= 大きな愛でもてなして 大きな愛でもてなして 大きな愛でもてなして 大きな愛でもてなして 大きな愛でもてなして そこん〜とこ大事なことよ 大きな愛でもてなして わがま〜までないのよ　オホホ 私わかったの 寂しがりやだと 泣きそうよ OH YEAH OH YEAH 一日の間でも 告白をしたり　キスしたり OH YEAH OH YEAH 一日が大人より 相当濃ゆいのです 相当長いのです (そうみたい) 大きな愛でもてなして 大きな愛でもてなして 大きな愛でもてなして 大きな愛でもてなして 大きな愛でもてなして そこん〜とこ気ままじゃ嫌よ 大きな愛でもてなして ごゆっくりなさって　良いわ みんな知らんぷり 「他人の事だ」と 違うのよ OH YEAH OH YEAH 明日はまた　新しい 恋愛があれば　逆あれ OH YEAH OH YEAH 大人より　素直に たくさん恋できちゃう たくさん恋できちゃう (そうみたい) OH YEAH OH YEAH 明日はまた　新しい 恋愛があれば　逆あれ OH YEAH OH YEAH 大人より　素直に たくさん恋できちゃう たくさん恋できちゃう (そうみたい) 大きな愛でもてなして 大きな愛でもてなして 大きな愛でもてなして 大きな愛でもてなして |-| English= Entertain me with a lot of love Entertain me with a lot of love Entertain me with a lot of love Entertain me with a lot of love Entertain me with a lot of love That's the important thing Entertain me with a big love I'm not selfish Ohoho I understand, you're a loner I think I might cry OH YEAH OH YEAH Even over the course of a day, I confess my love and kiss OH YEAH OH YEAH A single day for me is much more fulfilling than for adults A lot longer (It seems that way) Entertain me with a lot of love Entertain me with a lot of love Entertain me with a lot of love Entertain me with a lot of love Entertain me with a lot of love I don't want you to be selfish with that Entertain me with a lot of love Just take it slowly Everyone pretends not to know me They say I'm a stranger That's not the truth! OH YEAH OH YEAH Tomorrow, if I have yet another new love, things will turn around OH YEAH OH YEAH As an adult, I'll candidly have many loves I'll have many loves (It seems that way) OH YEAH OH YEAH Tomorrow, if I have yet another new love, things will turn around OH YEAH OH YEAH As an adult, I'll candidly have many loves I'll have many loves (It seems that way) Entertain me with a lot of love Entertain me with a lot of love Entertain me with a lot of love Entertain me with a lot of love Category:Lyrics Category:Discography Category:Ending Song Category:°C-ute Category:Single